Trapped a Sonamy story
by maymay221
Summary: Sonic and Amy are trapped in a ditch!they encounter problems and worse,Bad things happen Rated T for Strong language


**Kitty in Boots Proofreaded it.^^ i Owe you one ^^ I Give you lots of credit^^**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic kept on running from Amy. She had been chasing him for hours and she is still able to keep up with him.

"Fuck, Amy! Just give it up!" Sonic thought still running. Soon he came to a cliff. He stopped and looked back, only to see Amy running right behind him. He Sighed and then winced slightly when he felt Amy cling onto him.

"HEY! AMY WATCH IT!"

"But Sonikku, we finally have our own moment together!"

"Shi-..."

"AHHHHH!" The next thing Sonic and Amy knew, they were falling down the cliff. Suddenly, Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and before they could touch the ground Amy used her Hammer and they went flying somewhere else inside of the ditch. Amy let go of Sonic's hand and they both fell sonic rubbing his rump.

"Thanks for the save." He said, trying not to sound happy about it.

"No problem. So, Sonic, how do we get out of here?" Amy asked.

Sonic sighed, "Just follow me."

Amy and Sonic walked for hours and still couldn't find a way out. They were both getting tired, and Amy complaining about her feet hurting didn't help in any way.

"Sonic, are we there yet?" Amy asked Sonic for the thirty-seventh time, finally making him snap. He turned around to face her.

"Well maybe if you weren't chasing me and just left me alone like a smart person, we wouldn't be in this mess!" He yelled, anger evident in his voice. Sonic was ready to just run away at full speed and get his freedom back. However, he didn't. He just went back to walking.

Amy sighed and started to mutter under her breath, "Stupid Bitch! Doesn't notice a girl's feelings for him. Clueless…"

That did it. Sonic turned around to face Amy, irritation written all over his face.

"Did you say something Rose?" Amy winced when she heard how he said her name. It was the first time she heard him say it in such an angry way, "Or do you just have a problem?"

That was the last straw for Amy. She walked up to Sonic, pointed at his chest, and pokee him repeatedly as she said, "Listen here hedgehog, the only Fucking reason I was chasing you is because I have feelings for you but it seems that I just wasted my time because you don't appreciate how I feel!" Tears started rolling down her eyes as she continued, "So how about we go our separate ways and just find our own way out! Okay?"

With that, Amy walked away quickly in a different direction.

Sonic just stood there watching her go until he couldn't see her anymore he sighed and just started walking. He felt really guilty for being such an Ass towards Amy.

The truth is, Sonic really loved Amy. He just couldn't express his feelings to her like he wanted to because he was too scared. He was scared that something would happen to him like before when he was in the 9th grade,

~Flash Back~

Sonic the Hedgehog walked through the busy school halls. He was ready to ask out Sally Acorn and not stutter when he was talking to her again! Luckily, he saw her at her locker getting her books ready for next class. He walked over to her and looked at her. When she closed her locker, she smiled at him.

"Oh, Hedgehog! I didn't expect seeing you here today!" she said sarcastically.

He didn't notice her sarcasm because he was too busy staring into those beautiful blue eyes. Sally actually looked really pretty in the sun! It made every girl jealous.

"Um?Hedgehog?" Sonic quickly shook his head and looked at smoothed out his quills and put on his best smile.

"Sally Acorn..." He bit his bottom lip when he saw Sally roll her eyes. He started to get really nervous. He didn't know what to do! He was not about to ruin his only chance with Sally! He built up some courage and said...

"S-Sally A-Acorn w-will y-you a-ask m-me o-out t-to t-the d-dance?" All of a sudden, Sally was cracking up. She was laughing at him!Sonic just stood there his fists clinching, knowing she was going to make fun of him now and would never go anywhere with him.

When Sally snorted, she quickly covered her mouth and tried to get her laughter under control. However, she didn't do it all the way. There was still a giggle coming from her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, little Bitch, I am not, and I mean it, not going anywhere with you! You will embarrass me in front of everyone for Fucking sake  
After that Sally walked away to her friends they stood there a minute and started laughing.

Sonic just stood there. He knew Sally told them what just happened. 'That little Hoe! Why did I even try?' he thought.

He sped out of the building through the back. When he got there, he punched it, leaving a hole there. When he moved his fist, he could already feel the blood pouring out of his wound. He thought, 'I'm a real stupid Asshole. Really, why would I be stupid enough to ask a pretty popular girl like Sally out? I'm such an fucking idiot.'

~end of flashback~

That's what he was afraid of. Afraid of looking like a fool in front of Amy. Afraid that she'll make fun of him just like Sally did.

Sonic went back to walking, but he couldn't stop thinking about Amy's pretty, cheery face. He smiled a little, and then he shivered.

"Woah, what's going on?" He asked himself when he heard someone screaming his name. He ditched the walking and ran full-speed towards whoever was screaming his name.

When he got there, he saw something that shocked him. His Rose…  
…in the arms of Shadow the Hedgehog.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
